I. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates generally to a multiple contact electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an improved multiple contact connector assembly enabling high speed manufacturing techniques, self sealed against moisture and dirt penetration during and after manufacture, and assuring electrical isolation of neighboring contacts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever increasing requirement in a host of applications for a multiple contact electrical connector which can be readily and easily assembled from a minimum of parts, which can be readily joined to a plurality of wire leads, which is so constructed as to provide self sealing against the intrusion of moisture and debris during and after assembly, and which assures electrical isolation between adjacent contacts. A particularly important use for connectors having these features is in modern aircraft which possess sophisticated, complex control and operating electronic components and systems.
Typical of known multiple contact connectors which have been effective in providing protection against moisture and contamination are commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,668 issued Sept. 8, 1959 to E. S. Cornell, Jr., entitled "Multiple Connector" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,232 issued July 15, 1969 to H. P. Dupre, entitled "Self-Sealing Connector". Although these connectors represented the state of the art when they were introduced, they no longer satisfy the demands of modern sophisticated systems. For example, they are not suited to the high speed assembly operations which are presently sought after, nor are they concerned with crimping operations which have been simplified by reason of the present invention.
In more recent times, there have been moderately successful attempts to design a modular connector assembly having multiple contacts in side by side relationship which lends itself to high speed assembly operations and which also effectively isolates, electrically, adjacent contacts. This has been achieved by various constructions. For example, in one instance, a cylindrical spring retainer is received in its own cylindrical recess formed in a main housing of the connector aligned with an elongated contact-receiving bore. Thereupon a back housing, similarly bored as the main housing, is applied to the main housing, the structure held together by a metal shell. The spring retainer is thus captured in place within the housing such that when a contact is inserted into the bore, the retainer is effective to engage the spring and prevent its subsequent withdrawal. In another instance, the spring retainer has been held in position by being bonded to the housing within its own recess with a suitable adhesive. In yet another instance, the housing is of molded one-piece construction. In this instance, each mold pin for forming the bores has a metallic ferrule thereon which defines a recess for the spring retainer which is snapped into place. The recess actually results after the ferrule is etched away with a suitable acid which does not harm the housing.
Connector assemblies manufactured using these techniques have been effective to create long creepage paths and therefore increase electrical resistivity between adjacent contacts. However, they were generally labor intensive or otherwise costly and did not permit high speed assembly.